It Started With A Visit
by Myra2003
Summary: UPDATE May 23/24th. House is sleeping and is visited at night by a very drunk Wilson, soon they began to realize they want more than friendship. Can they find happiness or will House push them into an miserable existence? HW pairing.
1. Drunk Wilson

Note: Wow I began this in October and put it aside. Finally decided to finish it. This was going to be a slash story, but I stuck with friendship, although there is a kiss, so if you don't like, don't read. Nothing graphic. It sucks I know, but please be nice since this is my first House and Wilson story. A one-shot (Though if it's liked somewhat, I could always write more) Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own House (wish I did)

Part 1

Hearing his garbage can fall over and the sound of barking dogs wasn't the way Gregory House wanted to wake up. Cursing, he buried his face in his pillow and glanced through squinted, blurry eyes at his blinking clock on his night stand. It read 3:05 in the morning. Groaning, he cursed as he got up to his feet and there was a sudden pain as he fumbled, grabbing is cane.

His steps were more awkward as usual and Hector; Wilson's damn dog that Bonnie said they could no longer keep was sleeping soundly. Where the hell was his vicodin? That's when he noticed the dog had got his pill bottle and had proceeded to finish off his pills.

Wondering if the dog was still alive, he took his cane and pushed the dog lightly, it let out a grunt. Rolling his eyes in disgust, he heard pounding on his door. Whoever was out there was going to get a cane on their shin or some other part of their body. Going to the door, he jerked it open to find Wilson standing there.

His hair was ruffled and the collar of his shirt was far from neat. Indeed the top buttons were undone and there was a glossy, lost look to Wilson's eyes as he wordlessly walked in. House could even smell the liquor on Wilson's breath.

Wilson who was usually impeccable and spent hours to look presentable was slopping drunk. House stared at him quizzically.

"What the hell are you doing roaming my streets and barging into my house at 3:00 in the morning?"

"'Ello to ya too buddy," Wilson mumbled, falling onto the couch.

Sighing, House shut the door before looking out one last time and went to the couch, sitting beside Wilson.

"Your damn dog ate all my vicodin," House muttered, wondering what Wilson was up to and why the hell he was so drunk. But he didn't ask, just searched his face with piercing blue eyes.

"Bonnie," mumbled Wilson. "Got rid of 'Ector then got rid of me... She had an affair with our neighbor."

House could hear the tremor in Wilson's voice and was rattled. Would Wilson really cry? But the younger man didn't. His throat merely worked and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I shoulda known that it couldn't work. The only… only things that work are you and I. That stupid, screwed up friendship that's always there. Bonnie accused me of lovin' you more then her. Maybe I do, I don't know."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes Jimmy I am first in your heart and you love me more than your wife."

Wilson's eyes met his hazily. "I do love you, Greg. I always keep comin' back to ya. You're an ass, but I always come back to you even… Now I'm filing for divorce and will loose the house. God, I need a place to stay."

Peering into Wilson's face, House sighed. There was a defeated, hurt look to his friend's face like a child that had been devastated. There was no way he was letting James go back outside, the man was too trusting for his own good. No doubt he would get abducted or hurt where he wouldn't be able to protect him. Had House been in a laughing mood, he would have found this change in the tables hilarious. He was the one who lost control, not James.

"Just stay here," House muttered. "But I get the bed and you get to stay out here with Hector."

"Thanks Greg," Wilson whispered, getting unsteadily to his feet, he nearly fell, but caught himself. Staggering, Wilson looked pathetic and very vulnerable. House watched him go to the bathroom and disappear, the door shutting behind him.

Raking a hand through his hair, he heard a clatter in the bathroom and he wondered why Wilson had done now. Limping to the bathroom, he tapped on the door with his cane.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Blow drying your hair?"

"I just wanna be alone," the muffled voice came through the door. There was evident tears and emotion in Jimmy's voice.

Shit. Sighing, he couldn't put up with this. Trying the door handle, it turned and he stepped into the bathroom. The sight hat met his eyes startled him. Wilson's red-rimmed brown eyes stared up at him incredulously. He was sitting on the closed toilet seat and his face was wet with earlier tears.

"I locked the door," he slurred.

"Obviously not."

"I tried," Wilson whispered. "I am a failure as a doctor and husband. Why can't anything I do work? Wilson's perfect, knows how to save House, blah blah. Knows how to tell people they are dying. I hate people sayin' I'm perfect. I'm not perfect, not perfect."

House scoffed. "You're as perfect as they get except for Cameron. A failure as a husband, yes, but not a doctor. People pay you to tell them they're dying. You're wonder boy oncologist, Jimmy. Better that you're liked than a misanthropic bastard like me. Now wipes your tears and go back to bed. You're going to have an hell of an hangover in the morning."

"No," Wilson muttered. "You're a genius, House. An ass yes, but people look up to you even when they hate you. People walk all over me and think I'm too good. I'm saint Jimmy. Can't even keep a relationship going…"

House screwed up his face. "Ah, come on. You know people need you."

Brown eyes met his. "Do you need me, House? I mean… really need me in your life or do you just like the free meals and the money I loan you?"

"It helps," he said. "Come on, Jimmy. You know we're friends."

"No," he said with an odd look. "I don't… You've never treated me like a friend, but you let me stay around…"

House sighed. "Go to bed… now." He limped away, leaving Wilson alone to retreat to the couch.

From his bed, minutes later, House could hear Wilson still hadn't went to sleep, but was moving around in the living room with sighs. He was even pacing and House buried his head irritably in the pillow. Sighing, House finally threw his pillow down.

Getting up to his feet with a grimace, he jerked open his door and went out to the living room. The sight that met his eyes left him momentary speechless. The usual clean and perfect Wilson had his shirt unbuttoned so that his chest was showing, with only his boxers on and his hair was ruffled. He spent hours on his hair.

"Can't sleep," Wilson murmured, heading bowing in defeat. "Sit with me Greg, for a bit."

Rolling his eyes, House limped forward and sat on the couch. "Want me to hold your hand too as you fall asleep, because I won't."

Hector thought this was an invitation to join House for he jumped on the couch and laid his head on House's lap, looking at him with doleful eyes. Sighing in disgust at the dog, House turned his attention at Wilson as he stumbled over towards him, nearly tripping, but managing to land beside him, his whole body lodged against House's so that House was pressed against the couch. No escape. Wilson's body was startling close, brown eyes close to his.

This was weird, but House felt it strangely comforting to have Wilson's body heat near his. It had been a long time since he had anyone this close except for a hooker. Though he would rather die then admit it, he enjoyed being close to Wilson. When Wilson's head began to loll on his shoulder and he felt nuzzling, House's eyes shot over to the head resting on his shoulder, the brown hair at his nose. He smelt of shampoo.

"What are you doing?" House gruffly asked.

"Getting' comfy," Wilson murmured with a breath. "Your comfortable House. Never knew such a smart ass could feel nice."

Hector nudged his hand to get his attention. House roughly pushed the dog away and it fell off the couch, scurrying away. Wilson looked up at House, a goofy smile on his face. For the thousandth time, House rolled his eyes.

"You and that damn dog are too much alike," he grumbled. "You choose the wrong people to seek attention from."

"Oh Greg, you're amazing. Amazing. If only I could be more like you. Have I told you that you're amazing? And I-love you, Greg. Wouldn't trade you for a thousand Bonnie's."

"You're better than Hector," House allowed grudgingly. "I give you that much. You were just attracted to my cane and neediness."

James laughed as if House had said the funniest thing to ever cross his lips. "Oh! That's good, House! You are good." He quieted down, as his hand began to play with the hem of House's t-shirt sleeve. Then, "You know what I've always wondered?"

"No, what?"

"What'd it be like to kiss you."

House froze. James was wasted if he said that. He had to be. What the hell? He settled for a snide reply:

"Ask Stacey, or hell Cuddy, she let me kiss her all over during college. I'm a great kisser though. Women are turned on by the stubble and chapped lips, you know."

"Can I…" He trailed off and House watched with amused eyes as Wilson blushed.

"Can you what?" he irritably asked, though he wasn't that irritated.

"Can I kiss you?" Wilson finished in a breath. "Just once. I-I'm not gay or anythin' just curious."

House's eyes gleamed with amusement. "And that Dr. Wilson is called bi-curious." He sighed. "Will you go to sleep then?"

Wilson nodded and House sighed. What on earth was he thinking? He was going to kiss a man. Sure he had experimented in college with circle jerks and such, but this was Jimmy. James Wilson. His best friend, hell his only friend.

Scooting forward, House turned. "Okay let's get it over with. But just so you know, you are the chick."

Wilson's eyes fluttered closed as House leaned forward. Taking a breath, his lips met Wilson's. They were surprisingly soft. At first Wilson did not respond because his reaction took longer. Before his lips tentatively began to move against House's and his lips even parted invitingly. Hands timidly going to cup House's cheek, Wilson leaned back and House followed.

For the affect, House took advantage of James' open lips, their tongues dueling. House was demanding now and was kissing in a way that left women breathless, hard and demanding. James returned the kiss to the best of his ability and when House pulled away, breathing hard, he found James staring back at him in wonder, lips swollen.

"Well," House said cheerfully, with a labored breath. "Now that we got that out of the way…" He rose to his feet and found his cane as if noting had happened and began to limp away. "Good night, Wilson and don't go in the damn bathroom again."

Once House reached his room, he fell on his bed with a sigh and curse. Damn it, James had pushed him off balance and had made him oddly turned on. He would never admit it though. Tomorrow would go on as everyday had. James would have a splitting headache and he would harass him then during lunch he'd steal his food. Maybe even have a repeat of a few minutes before to shock Cuddy, making sure the blinds were open of course. Smiling, he couldn't wait to remind Wilson tomorrow that just maybe James Wilson was not so straight after all.


	2. You Can Make him Happy

Note: Thanks for the reviews! Many of you said you'd like to see the morning after. I can go ahead with it if anyone has interest? Either as story or friendship, slash or pre-slash. Depending on what you all want to see? Please review and enjoy.

Part 2

James Wilson groaned as he buried his head in the pillow, and then coughed as he realized the pillow was covered in Hector's shed fur. Cringing he sat up. God, his body hurt and his headed pounded. Worst of all he realized what he had done. Not remembering what exactly he said, but he remembered asking House to kiss him! Yet House had complied and he remembered the feel of his friend kissing him, the stubble, and lips, his tongue in his mouth.

Eyes closing, he buried his face in his hands and nearly cursed as he saw the time. It was ten o'clock, why the hell hadn't House woken him up? Racing to the bathroom, he threw up and then went in search of House's dresser, hoping against hope there was something he could wear. The only things were plenty of t-shirts and informal wear. Well, he guessed the shirt would have to do and he would have to stick wearing his creased slacks.

House's bed loomed before him and Wilson looked at it with blurry eyes. He wondered how many hookers had been in that bed with House. Worst of all, he wondered briefly how the bed felt and then gaped at his thoughts. Boy, James, he thought, there is something wrong with you. Wondering how it would feel to kiss House and now wondering how his bed felt. Perhaps he was more needy than he thought. Maybe he should make things right with Bonnie before he got more out of control.

XXX

The dark haired woman was greeted with a loud whack across her desk by a cane. Looking up, she saw it was none other than her enemy Gregory House, the man who had stolen her husband's time away from her. She was not a fighter however so she merely smiled up at the six foot, gruff man towering above her.

"What can I do for you, House? You need to buy a new place?"

"Why did you cheat on Wilson, Bonnie?"

She shrugged, but looked briefly guilty as she got up to her feet. For a moment she let out a shaky breath then buried her face in her hands. "It was only a matter of time before he cheated on me. He was always with you… and I-I got lonely."

The man rolled his blue eyes. "Bullshit, Bonnie. For once Wilson was not straying; heck he even got rid of the dog like you wanted him to. He was spending less time with yours truly and then you cheat on him. Not good enough in bed, heh?"

She looked aghast. "No! No, of course not. James is the tenderest partner and giving. He is good in bed."

House's eyes moved away from hers awkwardly. "Okay, I get it. He's good in bed, but you wanted something bigger and better, right?"

"Why do you care? James told me you don't care about anyone, but yourself. So why is his unhappiness bothering you so much?"

"He's my friend," House defended, twirling his cane. "I don't want him… to be unhappy."

She was silent for a moment before she went to the door and opened it, signifying the discussion was over. "If you want him to be happy then make him happy. Sometimes I think you are the only one who can make James happy."

House opened his mouth to reply, but the door was slammed shut in his face. Shrugging he headed towards the elevator.

XXX

The old woman stared back at Wilson with a hopeful expression. He hated to tell her she had cancer, especially now with his head pounding and looking awful. He knew his face looked grim and he looked hung over, rightfully so. Opening his mouth to gently tell her the ill-fated news, he was interrupted with the sound of something hitting glass. Head snapping around, he groaned as he saw it was House throwing tiny rocks from his balcony trying to capture his attention.

When he tried to ignore the insistent pelting pebbles. House merely barged in through the glass sliding door.

"House-"

House threw a hand to his chest. "James, you can't stop our love!"

Eyes swerving to Mrs. Pengrove, he blushed. "Uh, please excuse me Mrs. Pengrove, a patient escaped… No need to be alarmed I will return shortly." He gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"That's quite all right Dr. Wilson. I take it you are Dr. Wilson's boyfriend?" Her eyes were on House's.

"No," James tried to explain, but House cut him to it.

"Yes, we have been together ten years and are still fighting for our love."

The old lady smiled. "Dr. Wilson is the kindest doctor I know. You got yourself a good catch and I am certain you two are meant to be. I can tell those things."

House cracked a smile and laughed. "Come a long, James, I need to tell you something. Mice meeting you, Mrs. Pengrove."

Wilson was embarrassed and shocked. House had embarrassed him and they certainly weren't dating! Yet he was being kind to a patient and had even addressed her by her name! As soon as they were outside he's strangle House and take pleasure in doing so. Once outside he turned towards House angrily, only to be cut off by an uproarious laugh. House never laughed, laughed, snarked yes, but to laugh…

"This is not funny, House!"

"God," he gasped. "Meant to be? I like that old woman. Now Jimmy poo don't get mad at big old meany Greg House. I had to tell you I talked with Bonnie-"

"You what?"

Rolling his eyes, House limped forward. "Talked with Bonnie. I had to see why she cheated on you and found my answer."

Wilson rubbed his hands across his face; this is what he did when annoyed or stressed. He placed his hands behind his neck with a sigh. "And why is that, House?"

"Doesn't think she can make you happy, but apparently I can."

An incredulous laugh escaped the younger doctor's lips. "Amazing! You make me miserable and insane! First you talk to Bonnie behind my back and then… Then you… I'm surprised you aren't making my life a living hell after last night. After I…"

"Kissed me?" House supplied.

Wilson floundered. "Yes!"

"Don't worry Jimmy that will come later during lunch. I just… wanted to let you know you can crash on my couch as long as you need." Awkwardly, he turned and began to limp away.

Wilson mystified, followed him. "Why are you doing this, Greg? Why are you being… so nice to me?"

"Because what else do boyfriends do?" House sarcastically asked. "Besides you're going to murder me later when I tell Cuddy that you kissed me."

"House!"

But he was already gone. Sighing, Wilson headed towards the glass sliding door, but was surprised to see Mrs. Pengrove standing there watching him with a small smile and knowing expression. The type of expression a girl had after watching a romance movie or witnessing a passionate moment of lovers kissing in the rain.

TBC?


	3. We're Stuck

Note: Wow you guys and gals are awesome with the reviews! I think many of you were right; it would be hard to keep this strictly friendship. So here we go with slash, but lease be gentle this is my first slash story and first story of Wilson and house no less. (Never thought I'd be writing this type of pairing hahah) Enjoy and please review. The reviews are obviously keeping me going with this story and any ideas are appreciated.

Part 3

Finally after he had gotten rid of House, Wilson told Mrs. Pengrove the sad news as gently as possible. Surprisingly she had taken it well, no denial or tears only a vague nod with, "I expected as much. Do not worry about this old bird, Dr. Wilson I have faced worst than this. Now, here is my number and if you and your boyfriend ever want to come over for supper, just call ahead of time."

"He's not my-" Wilson began, but sighed and took the offered number. Smiling warmly, he added, "If you need anything at all, advice or an ear to listen, I am here."

She patted his hand as she got to her feet. "You are so much like my son. Bye Dr. Wilson, see you in a few weeks."

So after the appointment, Wilson left his office, heading for the cafeteria hoping to sneak something to eat without being seen by House. He'd be teased mercilessly or House would steal his food. After awhile it got annoying. He'd be better off making his own meals and sneaking them in his office.

Cuddy was down the hall, making her way towards him, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw House making a fast approach towards her. The sound of his cane thumping on the ground signified impending doom. James did what any guy could do in this situation, he groaned and prepared to flee until House yelled the awful words and jabbed his cane in his direction, "Mommy, he kissed me!"

XXX

Everyone froze. The furious arch of Cuddy's brows should have been warning enough for House to remain silent. Looking over at James who was rapidly approaching, floundering with an explanation was hilarious. Something egged House on to speak and continue to address Cuddy.

"Jimmy kissed me! Can't I file sexual harassment charges or something, please, please?"

Cuddy placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "I don't know why I am asking this, but is that true Wilson, did you kiss House?"

"Well-yes, but not-not-"

Her mouth fell open and she stared incredulously at the two men. Putting up her hand, she stopped Wilson's stuttering. "I don't want to know. There is already enough talk about you two getting it on in the clinic."

"Hey!" House yelled at her retreating figure, "That was only once! You can't stop James and my love, Cuddles!"

With a self-satisfied smirk he looked back at Wilson. Wilson's face was red with embarrassment and he opened his mouth to say something, but it closed then opened again. House thought he looked like a fish and oddly endearing. Perhaps that didn't make sense and House frowned at the thought of Wilson looking endearing. Next he'd be thinking Wilson was sexy. Then again, James had a nice ass. Wilson finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Forget it, I'm getting as far away from you as possible. I mean it, House, don't follow me."

House did have the grace to feel bad. Heck, Wilson looked pathetic and utterly defeated with the stoop of his shoulder and his head bowed as he made his way to the elevator. But House couldn't let Wilson go. He'd never admit it, but he wanted to appease James slightly. So he quickly began to follow after Wilson, as fast as his damaged leg allowed him. Wilson looked over his shoulder and saw him approaching so he dashed into the elevator and tried to close it.

However House prided himself on his quickness. He jammed his cane in the doors before they closed and easily stepped in beside Wilson. The doors closed and both men were silent until House looked over at him and quietly spoke:

"You know, you shouldn't try to escape in an elevator. I always catch you here and worst off we could get stuck."

Wilson rubbed his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Heaven forbid. I don't want to get stuck with you any more than I have to. Go terrorize small children or something."

"Seriously?"

"Yes House!" Wilson yelled, clenching his hands. "You make my life a living hell. Isn't it enough that Bonnie left me? But no, no not for Gregory House who has to announce I kissed him to the entire hospital. Whether you know it or not, I had a good reputation in the hospital until you ruined it."

"But you did kiss me," House insisted in a surprisingly serious voice. He looked down at his tennis shoes then gave Wilson a sidelong glace. "Why?"

Before Wilson could reply, the elevator made a lurch. Both men early fell, and then there was a flickering of lights. Then darkness. Wilson groaned and House wondered if he was okay. Feeling his way in the darkness he mumbled a curse and collided into a warm body, both fell against the wall, House pinning Wilson with his weight. Yet they didn't move and he felt the younger man's breath on his face.

"It looks like we're stuck," House muttered, still not moving away. It's as if he lost all will power to do so.

"Yeah," Wilson agreed.

Then House did something he thought he'd never do. He closed the remaining distance and kissed Wilson. The man was too shocked to respond for a moment and House nearly pulled away until James' hands moved to his sides and he deepened the kiss. House hadn't realized how soft Wilson's lips were, probably the Chap Stick he used. Pulling away with ragged breathing, House stared down at James, trying to see his face in the darkness.

"Does that mean I can file sexual harassment charges against you?" Wilson asked amusement laced in his voice.

House smiled as he moved away. Glad for the darkness, for Wilson would gloat at seeing his smile. This felt a little awkward, but right. He wondered what was the matter with him and wished he had his vicodin handy in the light. There was no way he was going to risk his little white babies. What if he dropped one?

"No," House gruffly replied. "Cuddy wouldn't believe you. After all you're the one with pretty hair and you always put your hands on your hips when annoyed."

"I do not!"

A smirk crossed House's lips. "Yeah, you're doing it right now."

Wilson sighed. "Before we're rescued, I have to know why you kissed me. Is this some game to you… or more?"

His mind raced with thoughts. What could he say? For once he was speechless and uncertain. Hell, James had been his friend for years. He didn't want to ruin it and push it to the breaking point. Yet maybe there was something between them. Why had he kissed James? He had felt like it and had wanted to. Wasn't that enough?

He shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to… Now why did you kiss me?"

"I was drunk."

"Huh huh," House snickered. "You had no desire to kiss me. I know my neediness turns you on and you wanted a taste to see what all the chicks talk about. They dig the stubble you know."

Wilson moved around in the darkness. He was pacing until he stopped and sighed. "So, now where does this leave us, Greg? Do we pretend this never happened?"

Before House could reply, the elevator doors were opened. Blinking against the harsh light, the two men were greeted with the sight of an outraged Cuddy and repairmen. House even saw his ducklings: Cameron looked ready to cry; Foreman's face was grave and Chase not in the least surprised.

"What did you boys thing you were doing?" Cuddy furiously demanded.

"Jimmy likes it dangerous," House snarked, limping out. "We were having frisky elevator sex. Boy, he's a screamer."

This time Wilson didn't bat an eye or blush. He merely smiled weakly at Cuddy and offered an apology. Then he turned towards House and House awkwardly let his eyes rove away before they met the brown, knowing eyes again.

"By the way, I wasn't that drunk," Wilson admitted with a smirk. "Everyone lies." Then he began to walk off, leaving House staring at him with an open mouth expression. Finally he could speak again.

"Wilson!"

Wilson turned back with an expectant expression.

"My place tonight, and don't forget the Chinese."

TBC


	4. Going After Wilson

Note: Thank you to my one reviewer for the last chapter! Please review because it keeps me writing and I am quite enjoying this story. All ready on chapter 7 or so. This chapter might seem like it happens a lot so forgive me if I seem to be going with a plot the seems boring. Any ideas are appreciated on how you would like to see this go. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Just why bringing Chinese takeout to his best friend's house made him so nervous, Wilson had no idea. Okay, that was a lie because he knew why his hands were clammy and why he sat in his car a full ten minutes before getting out. It was House. House had always pushed him the hardest, made him laugh the most and sigh the most. House made him react more than anyone else. Maybe that's why he liked their stupid screwed up friendship. Even though House didn't voice it, deep down James knew Greg needed him. After all, he was his only friend and before the infarction House had been happy, their friendship hadn't always bee so screwed up.

He didn't even have to knock before the door flew open and House stood there, surprisingly in his pajama bottoms and a shirt. His hair was tousled as always and House wasn't wearing shoes, but looked adorable in his bare feet. God, had he just called House adorable? Wilson realized he was out of it. He was many things: mean, grouchy, harsh, sarcastic, rough, but adorable, no way.

"Took you long enough," House muttered, beginning to limp away as Wilson entered, the Chinese takeout bag in his hands. Wilson was about to explain, but House as always got in the last word and smirked at him.

"Thinking about me when you were sitting outside in your car these past ten minutes?"

"No," Wilson denied as he went into the kitchen. "And how did you know I was outside?"

"I was watching you," House simply said, sitting back on his couch.

"Creepy," Wilson joked as he came over to the couch with House's food and handed it to him.

He went back into the kitchen to get his own food then waited for Greg to move his feet off the coffee table so he could sit beside him. Oddly, he felt electricity between them, a heavy feeling in the air. Never had he felt this way with House. Had he been blind all these years or was he just confused? Did House feel it? The man beside him gave nothing away as he took a swig of his beer, his eyes riveted on the TV. Yet Wilson couldn't calm the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he grabbed a beer and took a long swallow, hoping it would calm down his nerves. He was like a girl on her first date! Pathetic.

"House?" Wilson finally managed. "We need to talk…"

"Not now, Jimmy," House, whined, his serious mood evaporating. "I'm watching TV!"

Sighing in defeat, Wilson began to pick at his chow mein. But couldn't eat in peace with so much weighing in his mind. Hector of course smelt the food and promptly came to stand at his feet and beg. A low whining sound came from the dog, shooting Wilson the saddest expression. Always a softie, Wilson handed him a piece of orange chicken. The dog gobbled it down gratefully. His eyes met House's who was smirking.

"Push over," he muttered, maybe with a trace of fondness, but Wilson couldn't be sure. "He's always going to be begging now, thanks a lot."

"It's either you steal my food or I give it to Hector... Greg, we really need to talk…"

House rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl. It was only a kiss, Jimmy. People do it all the time. It doesn't always mean something. If I knew it was going to be this much trouble to keep you, I'd have hired a hooker instead. Even Chase kissed a girl and you don't see her whining about it. Probably even a guy once down under, you know how those Brits are."

"Australian," Wilson corrected with a sigh, suddenly getting up and turning off the TV.

"Hey!" House shouted. "C'mon, it was getting to the good part."

"House, you invited me over here. True, I'm sleeping on the couch for now, but you need to tell me the truth. Some kisses don't mean anything, but did our kiss mean anything at all to you? It meant something to me… I don't know what, I've never done this before…"

XXX

This was one time House knew he couldn't laugh or throw in a snide remark. Ever since Wilson had walked in, even when House saw him sitting in his car, he had been restless. Pacing, wondering how exactly he felt. Did he want more from Wilson? More than friendship or what? It seemed natural their relationship would progress, but he knew it wouldn't be fair to Wilson. In the end, he'd make him miserable and drive him away as he had done to Stacey. He couldn't loose Wilson's friendship, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're confused. It didn't mean anything. I was just testing you."

Wilson frowned. "Testing me?"

"Yeah, to see if you were easily swayed. Well, you are. I still want women and that's that."

Everything within House wanted to shout he was lying. Everybody lied and he was no different. But he couldn't hurt Wilson. Yet as the brown eyes registered pain then numb acceptance, guilt gnawed at the hardened doctor who wasn't supposed to feel guilt or love. He felt all these emotions for James, but couldn't admit it. It would ruin his reputation, pride and sleep.

"I don't believe you," Wilson softly said, staring across at him. "You wanted to kiss me and so you did. You let me kiss you House and you never do anything you don't want to do. I have no idea why you're playing games, but I can't deal with them anymore. Tell me what you want me to do? Because I can't pretend nothing ever happened."

"Just sit back down so we can watch TV, and quit being such a girl."

Wilson angrily threw up his hands. "Why do I even try? You're not listening to a word I said! I told you that it meant something to me, Greg. I'm done pretending and done feeding your ego. Maybe this was just a game to you. I guess maybe we were never friends. I should just go back with Bonnie…"

The House said the very thing that tore him up inside. "Maybe you should."

"God, House," Wilson, whispered. "If that's what you want, then I'm gone. At least you have your miserable existence back and no one will be bothering you by taking up your time and space. I'm not going back to Bonnie, I'm going to an hotel."

Through the corner of his eye he watched Wilson leave and quietly shut the door behind him. That was more deafening then if he would have slammed the door. Getting up, House limped to the door and watched as Wilson got into his car, sat there for a moment then drove off. Pain coursed through his leg and his eyes squeezed shut.

"God, Wilson. Can't you see I'm protecting you?" he furiously whispered, massaging his damaged leg.

Couldn't James see his existence was more miserable without him? Ever since the infarction, even his entire childhood had been miserable. His dad beating him, never loving him. Stacey betraying him and then his useless leg. The only thing that made him happy each day was seeing Wilson. Wilson there when he needed someone, Wilson there to give him food, Wilson there to laugh with him and do all the crazy things such as stealing his guitar and sawing through his cane. Inviting him over to his house for Christmas. Wilson was always there, but now he had the sinking feeling he had pushed him too far and this time he wasn't coming back.

Looking down, he saw Hector, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes; they looked like Wilson's. Cursing, he went to his room and tugged on his jeans and placed on his jacket. As fast as he could, he was out the front door and headed for his motorcycle. He mounted his biked and it purred to life, then he placed on his helmet. Soon he was off, the motorcycle moving fast, maybe too fast, but he didn't see police and he had to get to Wilson, and he knew which hotel he'd be at. This had to be the most foolish thing he had ever done, but he was going after Wilson against all reason… because, just because he wanted to and Wilson deserved an explanation.

As fate would have it, House's leg seized with the greatest pain he had ever felt. He lost control of his bike. There was the sound of a car on the road heading his way. For a moment there was a burst of light that coursed through House's mind and his eyelids, the feel of falling and hitting something unbearably hard, staggering pain then nothing as darkness claimed him.

TBC


	5. Not A Game

Note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I'm going slow with the House and Wilson relationship, but hopefully not too slow. But I would like to add conflict later so please let me know what type of conflict you would like to see between the two men.

A few ideas were

Tritter

Stacey returns

Wilson begins to stray due to House's neglect

Well feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 5

When Wilson's pager went off, he ignored it at first. He was laying only in his boxers and shirt across his empty hotel bed, alone as always. Thinking about what had happened between House and him caused a lump to lodge in his throat. Yet he didn't let himself cry, there was no point. He only felt numb, not only had he lost Bonnie, not that she mattered much, but House as well. How could he have bared his heart to the one man who would reject and scoff? Allow himself be disappointed and brutally rejected?

There were times he had experimented with his friends before high school. Never had the thought crossed his mind that he was gay. Obviously he was attracted to women, all the wrong ones. His first wife then Bonnie. So what had went wrong? House. He knew the answer was House. Somehow by some odd messed up stroke of fate he had fallen for his best friend. Hadn't even seen it coming. But it made sense as he pieced together the years.

Now he wouldn't be in this mess if he would have never got drunk and visited House, if he would have never kissed him. The fact remained he could go to House and plead forgiveness, but he knew House would laugh at him, because he was House. No, Wilson wouldn't run back to the man to be rejected again. Feeling bitter and confused, he buried his face in the pillow and wished sleep would claim him. It was nearly morning. Then his cell phone rang, he thought about ignoring it, but angrily opened it.

"What?" he snapped.

"Wilson?" a female voice questioned, sounding near tears. It was Cameron.

Feeling a stab of guilt for snapping at his caller, Wilson sighed and the anger left his body. "I'm sorry, Cameron, yes it's me. What's wrong?"

"It's House-he has been in an accident."

XXX

"It's all my fault," Wilson hoarsely whispered as he stared at his friend through the window. House was resting in a bed, his body bruised and battered. He had been near death Cameron had told him, had even died once before they shocked his heart back to life.

Cameron, ever the healer, touched his hand. "It's not your fault, he's your friend. It's not like you made him get on his motorcycle."

He shook his head. "You don't understand. I did. I pushed him to it. No doubt he was going off to some bar or something to be miserable. I should have never left. I should have just took it and accepted the fact that he didn't care…" Suddenly he stopped rambling and looked away from Cameron, embarrassed and vulnerable.

"What are you talking about?" she softly asked. "Of course House knows you care for him. He might be a misanthropic ass sometimes, but he can see what's right in front of his face."

Wilson sadly shook his head. "No, he can't. I'm sorry; I'll let you go to lunch. I want to sit with him alone for a bit if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Are you sure you don't want anything in the cafeteria?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Cameron, you have been a world of help."

She lightly smiled. "Anytime." Then he watched her as she left down the hall.

Why was it when House wasn't limping around and shouting that the hospital seemed so drab and lifeless? Opening the glass sliding door with a composing breath, Wilson slipped inside. It hurt him to look at House. Again, he had almost lost House to death and this shook him. Thinking he had lost House because of rejection, death and never seeing him again were noting compared to his silence and would have killed him.

Sitting down on the chair at House's bedside, he hesitated a moment before he took House's hand in his. So rough and calloused. If House had been awake Wilson would have never dared to so freely touch him. But now that he could, he let his thumb run across House's hand and stared at the face he knew so well, emotion churning in his chest. Finally the tears fell.

A slight tap on the glass sliding door made Wilson quickly release House's hand and look over. Chase stood there and when Wilson nodded, he opened the door, looking a little nervous.

"Sorry to intrude, Dr. Wilson. But I thought you might like some coffee."

The red mug in Chase's hands was House's prized mug. A tired smile crossed Wilson's lips, grateful as he took the offered mug. It crossed his mind tat House's lips had drank from this very cup before he pushed those thoughts aside and sipped the warm coffee.

"Thank you, Chase… Were you here when House was brought in?"

"Yeah. He looked awful. I-I could barely believe it was him. But he's strong and would never die when there's another case to be solved."

Both men's eyes lingered on House. He agreed that House was strong, and though he stayed alive for the wrong reason that's what kept House alive. His job and puzzles. So enraptured in thought as he sipped the hot liquid, he didn't notice Chase leave until the door shut and he saw Chase walk away down the hall. Sighing, Wilson set down the mug and stretched, lightly taking House's hand in his once again and brining it to his forehead as he bowed his head.

"You stupid fool. Driving around on that death contraption just to get back at me I bet. I admit I shouldn't have left you. It hurts to look at you because of the pain." He let out a shaky sigh. "And because I love you. I always have, although I never knew it was more than friendship. Must have loved you for years, but only my wives would see it. Since I enjoyed crashing on your couch more than being home. God, it was so obvious, but not to me or you."

"Can I talk now or are you still talking?" a gruff voice asked.

Wilson's eyes shot over to House. God, he nearly chocked. He was awake and alive. Blue eyes were tiredly staring back at him with faint amusement. That's all that mattered. He laughed incredulously through his tears.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit. Need- water."

In an instant Wilson was on his feet to do his bidding. As he brought a cup to House and watched him greedily drink, he suddenly wondered how much House had heard him say. But now wasn't the time to question him after this ordeal. After House had drank his fill, he took the cup from his hands and set it down, going back to his place on the chair.

For a moment Wilson felt House stare at him, searchingly with an inscrutable expression. "So did you hear I almost died?"

Wilson swallowed. "Yes…"

House nodded and cringed. "You know why?"

"Why what, House?"

"Why I was driving?"

"To get a hooker?" Wilson weakly joked, though he knew wasn't the best time to joke.

"No, you moron. To go after you… next time remind me to let you go." He wearily sank back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

Hope flared in Wilson's chest. "Why were you coming after me, House?" He held his breath as he waited.

"Because I think you are insane to want me. And because I lied." His voice became a little labored.

"Don't tell me now," Wilson worriedly interrupted. "You need to rest."

But he was surprised when House caught his hand in a tight grip and stared at him with piercing eyes. "Do you love me?"

Wilson softly admitted, "Yes."

House nodded as if it didn't surprise him. Then again it wouldn't for House always knew everything "I lied. It-it wasn't a game. It meant… something."

Both men stared at each other, understanding flooding between them. Someone entered the room, it was Cameron, but both men were oblivious to this. House didn't release Wilson's hand as he sat back down, even giving Wilson's hand a brief squeeze. Nothing would drag him away from House again and they both knew that.

"So when's our first date?" House asked after a moment.

Wilson smiled. "When you pay for my food."

TBC


	6. House Needing Attention

Note: I love the reviews and all my readers! I would like to thank everyone for his or her feedback and now I have a storyline in my mind. One reviewer mentioned something about Chase and I thought it was a fabulous idea so he will be in the story a lot more later. Enjoy and please review.

Also there is a shower scene with the two in this chappie so don't read if offended. It's nothing graphic I assure you.

Chapter 6

A very contented Gregory House stared at the man sitting beside him on the couch. Wilson had nearly agreed not to come back to House's apartment, but with flashing good looks and a little bargaining, House made Wilson relent with a sigh. Now they were watching TV together, Wilson was oddly silent. Surprisingly, House wanted Wilson to talk. He'd never admit it, but James' voice was as sexy as hell and it had a calming affect on him like no other. James always seemed to know the right thing to say and what to do.

"I'm glad you're back," House admitted in a rare moment of sincerity and honesty. For a moment he thought Wilson hadn't heard him, until he turned his head slowly his way.

"I had no choice after you black mailed me."

House smirked. "You wanted to come back, you were only looking for an excuse. Besides I need you. Can barely limp with my sexy cane you know."

The truth was his body hurt like hell. Felt like he was run over, he guessed colliding with the road and nearly getting hit by a car in a collision would do that to you. Luckily he only had a few fractures, some bruising, okay a lot of bruising. So now, after all this time, he wanted James to pay attention to him, he needed his attention. He did the only thing he could think of, he groaned. Immediately brown eyes turned in his direction, a look of worry etched on the boyish face.

"Greg, what's wrong? Does it hurt?"

No, it didn't. But James' hands were on his arm so he wasn't complaining. After a moment of realizing he hadn't answered, House shook his head.

"No, just seeing if I could get your attention."

Wilson sighed and stood up. House missed James' hands on his arm. He watched him pace thoughtfully until Wilson threw up his hands and raked a hand through his perfect hair.

"This isn't going to work. I'm sick of games. I know you're sick, House, I really do and want to help you. But if you're not truthful with me, I can't help you."

Thinking of a dignified reply, he couldn't come up with one off the top of his head. True he could shout all the things he wanted from Wilson. That he wanted him to talk, touch him, but that wouldn't do. So he did the only thing he could think of. With difficulty he got to his feet and grabbed his cane.

"I'm taking a shower."

XXX

Once safely in the shower, House let his head fall back and enjoyed the feel of the spraying water hitting his face. It was warm and relaxed his body. He couldn't hear anything else, but knew Wilson lurked on the other side of the door, ready to jump up and help him if necessary. Which is why a brilliant idea flashed in his head. If he couldn't go to Wilson, why not bring Wilson to him?

"Wilson!" he shouted loudly, with a twinge of desperation, because he was a good actor after all. "Wilson!"

The door flew open and Wilson cautiously peeked through the door. "What House?"

"I … need you." Okay that was a lie. The better thing to be said was that he wanted him. But needing and wanting were the same to Greg House. The shower water continued to warm his body as he watched Wilson through the steam cautiously step in as if a trap was set for him.

"What do you need?"

"Wash my back," he whined, playfully batting his eyelashes.

Wilson placed his hands on his hips. "That's all you wanted? Have you ever heard about the boy crying wolf?"

"I cried Wilson. I'd rather moan or shout it, but I know you don't give on the first date. C'mon, wash my back, you know you want to." His voice was cajoling, a smirk on his face for he knew Wilson would give in, if any indication was on how Wilson was staring at him.

Yes, Jimmy couldn't hide the growing interest and desire in his brown eyes. On the other hand, House appeared casual though inside his blood was rushing through his body, begging and wanting James to step closer. After a long moment, Wilson did step forward and leaned over to grab a washrag, placing soap on it and then it made contact with his back, a sigh escaped House's lips as he felt the slight brushing of Wilson's hand on his skin.

The agony and pleasure of Wilson washing his back was too much. It was only obvious he was affected for his breathing heightened and other parts of his body sprang to life. Luckily some of the steam made it hard to see. But Wilson's face swam before his vision, looking good in his button down shirt, usual tie and dress pants. Having the urge to rip off his clothes, House held back, but one thing he wouldn't hold back, was when he grabbed Wilson's arm in a tight grip, the younger man stopped his ministrations and confusedly stared at House.

"House?"

Against all reason, House roughly grabbed Wilson and the man let out a squeak if you could call it as he was pulled into the shower, clothes still on and everything. The water instantly drenched Wilson and his white shirt, showing his skin through the fabric. Sputtering, Wilson looked sexy, even with an outraged face.

"That wasn't funny! Do you know how much these shoes were?"

"Not nearly enough," House dryly replied. "But this shirt on the other hand…."

Hands going to Wilson's buttons, House began to undo them one by one in a slow process. His friend was frozen in surprise and he swallowed.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing what your clothes hide. I have always wondered."

Then the shirt was off and fell into a wet puddle at their feet after House tugged it off his arms. God, James had muscles and slight chest hair, less than him of course. Desire coursed through House and he let out a breath as his eyes swept over Wilson in admiration. Wilson looked a little uncertain, but stood there as House appraised him.

"Do you- like it?" Wilson murmured, blushing.

House rolled his eyes. "No, I just undress you for my health. Hell, yeah I do. Take off the pants."

The man obeyed and House gazed appreciatively at Wilson's legs. Every part of his damn body looked good. Who would have known such a boyish, innocent face would hold a body that turned him on? It took all his control not to pin Wilson against the tiles, but he did do one thing he had wanted to do, he tugged Wilson forward and claimed his lips in a slow and long kiss.

As desire built up in House, he couldn't withhold himself from pinning James to the wall. Thank God Wilson still wore his boxers, because his erection was becoming painfully obvious and he had to hold back the curiosity and urge not to rip off the boxers as well. House was completely naked, taken that he had been showering and a little self-conscious about his bruises and leg, but he kept Wilson's mind off of that with his lips doing all the talking and plunging his tongue in his mouth.

When Wilson began to nibble at his bottom lip, House groaned and pulled away with ragged breathing. Eyes hungrily roving over his body.

"God Wilson," he breathed. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Wilson beamed. "After two wives, I'd know what kind of kissing I like. Did you plan on luring me in here the whole time?"

"Yep." He looked pleased with himself, still pinning Wilson against the tiles as the water sprayed them. It was becoming cold and both men shivered. But Wilson obviously had something on his mind and he blushed. This piqued House's interest.

"What's on your mind? You know you're such a girl and so easy to read."

"Are we-going to-do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Take this to the-next step?"

In answer, House gave Wilson another rough kiss, then moved to his neck and proceeded to give him a hickey. He liked the feeling of Wilson moving against him and the breaths that escaped Wilson's lips.

"Is that a-yes?" Wilson breathlessly murmured.

Pulling, away, House shook his head. Of course he wanted to take it to the next step, but didn't want to ruin this. It took all his self-control not to take James now, but he did have control so he would hold himself back.

"No, we're taking this slow... But you're sleeping in my bed tonight to warm me up. Don't want to catch hypothermia, Cuddy would smother me with her fun bags."

Confusion registered in Wilson's eyes until he smiled warmly and both men got out. "I guess I should be honored you don't view me as a hooker."

"You're like a hooker I just don't pay you."

"So," Wilson asked as House dried himself off and wrapped a towel around him. "Where does this leave us? I have to know."

"We're together without being together. You know what people call it, "dating." Or test driving if you like that better."

Wilson chuckled as he grabbed his wadded up pants and shirt. House thought he looked amazing in only his boxers and tousled hair. There was no way they needed to test each other; they had been for twelve years. But he was never one to leap in anything and wanted Wilson to pull out if he wanted to. Suddenly feeling unbearably tired, his head dropped slightly and Wilson sensed this for he put his arm around House and led him towards the bedroom.

Both men changed into pajama bottoms and Wilson aided House to pull the pants over his hips. House couldn't help but tiredly smirk.

"Trying to get me naked?"

"You caught me, but if you remember, I already saw you naked earlier."

"When do I get to see you naked?" House pouted once they were lying down side by side. "Please, please!"

"Soon. Remember we're taking this slow."

House nodded as they faced each other. Somehow, this felt awkward. Not weird, not unpleasant its just House wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone since Stacey. He had missed it he realized and was comforted that Wilson's body was so close to his. Comforted and undeniably glad it was Wilson in his bed. Hesitantly Wilson placed out his arm and placed his hand over House's side.

"Is this okay?' he anxiously asked.

There was no vocal reply, House merely closed the distance between them until they were chest to chest and sighed. "Yeah, it's okay," he muttered, resting against Wilson and feeling at peace for the first time in years. They were taking things slow, and for now that was enough for the both of them.

TBC


	7. The First Date

Note: Loved all the reviews. I'm glad my reviewers approve and are glad I'm taking Wilson and House's relationship slow, it does seem more natural even to me. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 7

Clutching House's waist like crazy, Wilson felt the breath sucked from his chest as they plunged into the traffic. This was crazy. House was crazy for driving merely a month after his accident. But he insisted that he was taking him out to a "special" place. Just what special meant Wilson had no clue. Initially he had refused and with a roll of his eyes had asked, "Please no bar."

The older man's brows had risen. "What little Jimmy doesn't want to get wasted again? Afraid you'll take advantage of me?"

"It wouldn't be taking advantage. You'd want it as much as I did."

The surprise that registered in Greg's eyes made him gloat. House thought he always had the upper hand, but was beginning to learn Wilson could give as good as he received. Now hours later, casually dressed the two were on the motorcycle, headed to some unknown destination, at least it was unknown to Wilson. Just where was House headed? No doubt it was some joke or some prank, House had become more open to him, but what made House House had not changed a bit. Still a whining Greg without fail woke him up every morning begging him to make macadamia pancakes. Not much had changed in their relationship, except they went to sleep every night holding one another and woke up beside each other.

Since that day a little less than a month ago where House had pinned him against the wall in the shower and kissed him, they had not kissed. There was no way Wilson was going to initiate again and get laughed at. There were times it seemed House was precariously close to kissing him, but he'd pull away or act as if that had not been his intention. This confused Wilson, but he went with the flow. They were taking it slow after all, and even though he longed for House to kiss him again, he remained silent.

When a movie theater loomed before them, Wilson's brows raised under the helmet. "That's where our date's at?"

"What?" House yelled.

The reply on his lips died when House revved the engine and they lurched forward. Holding on for dear life, Wilson gasped as House cut in front of a moving car just in the nick of time. They parked and Wilson got off, standing on wobbling legs, Shooting House a displeased look.

"You're not supposed to drive like that! Do you want to get into another accident?" More than anything Wilson was worried for House's devil may care attitude and the risks he took everyday.

Pulling off his helmet, House shrugged. "It was grandma's fault. C'mon lighten up; I want to have fun on our date after all. Oh and I'm the man so I guess I'll be paying unless you wan to go fifty-fifty?"

Wilson laughed. "You're incredible!"

"I know, and don't you forget that."

A pleased smile crept on Wilson's lips when House draped his arm over his shoulders and tugged him closer to his body. Reveling that House had initiated physical contact, both men walked in sync with each other towards the ticket line.

XXX

Who could have foreseen as they stood at the concession line, that two other doctors would choose the same time to go to a movie? House was the first to notice and snickered. Wilson's eyes followed House's and his mouth dropped open at seeing Cameron and Chase. They were just getting their popcorn and sodas when they turned, and it was too late really, there was no way the two men could have hid. Cameron's eyes lit up and Chase's eyes widened.

"House, Wilson!" Cameron smiled, pulling Chase along with her. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're out on a date," House dryly said. "But don't tell Cuddy, we're still in the closet."

Cameron rolled her eyes, certainly acted as if she didn't believe them. Obviously she hadn't believed House's comment to Wilson about their date. Wilson didn't blame her because everything with House seemed like a joke. Sometimes he even wondered if their relationship was real. He'd wonder that when out in public House would act like an over grown child. Certainly being with House was no picnic and he didn't receive the attention he had received from his wives, but he could deal with that.

So Wilson warmly smiled at them. "It's nice seeing you two. What movie did you choose?"

"James Bond," Chase murmured in his accent.

Well, so much for their date. He felt vaguely disappointed that they had chosen the same movie. But still, it might be better and more enjoyable then being along in a dark movie theater with House. Who knew what tactics he'd pull? On the other hand, House seemed disappointed for he let out a dramatic sigh.

"No drooling over Bond, Wombat, I know guns turn you on."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yes, House almost as much as you do."

The entire group laughed. House nodded with his head that Wilson and him were going off alone to get popcorn. Cameron caught this hint for she promised she'd save them seats and then Chase and her were headed to the theater.

"Well," Wilson sighed, "That went well. I'm surprised you didn't do anything obscene."

"Like what? This." House nipped playfully at Wilson's neck and leered at him. Wilson blushed as he saw people staring at them.

"House," he mildly warned as they moved forward to the counter.

"Sorry," House addressed the cashier. "My boyfriend frowns on PDA. But I am all for it. One time I pinned him to the wall in an elevator and made out with him."

The woman shot Wilson a contrite look as if to say she understood the pans of being with a man such as House. Giving her a weak smile and shooting House an adamant look to shut up, he ordered large popcorn and two large sodas. As the woman left to get their order, Wilson saw House eyeing sour patches longingly and Wilson ordered those too. Amazing how House's face lit up briefly at the small gesture. As son as they paid and received their food, they both headed towards the movie theater.

"Now off to the wombat and the naive atheist," House brightly said.

The two men entered, Wilson holding open the door for House and fumbling to hold the popcorn and his large drink. House shot him a look with a brief protest, "Hey, I'm supposed to do that! I'm the dude."

"Just go," Wilson ordered.

"Hmm… I love them demanding." House listened to Wilson and limped forward. Following Greg, he saw Chase and Cameron sitting in the middle row. They waved at them, signifying where they were in case House and Wilson hadn't been able to spot them. Indeed they had and they had to step in front of a group of people, a family with a child, mother and an older lady.

"Move!" House ordered. "Cripple coming through."

Face flaming, Wilson profusely apologized with murmurs. When a sudden hiss came from the man, Wilson realized House had purposely jabbed someone's foot with a cane. By his smirk, he was not sorry.

"Oh sorry! Was that your foot, my bad."

As soon as they finally sat down, Wilson wiped the sweat from his forehead and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and the movie hadn't even started yet. He wondered what it was in House that made him act like a child. Couldn't he act like a perfectly normal adult for once? Taking deep breaths, he knew he had to accept House, stubble and all, but the need for House to act childish was sometimes nerve wracking, especially hen he had to appease everyone.

The theater darkened and he could hear Cameron and Chase whispering to one another. The couple looked so happy and Wilson smiled. Next to his ear, he could hear House munching nosily on the popcorn. Everything seemed to be going well that is until House stopped and Wilson followed his gaze to see where House was looking. He was looking a few rows ahead where two teenagers were locked in a frantic make out session.

Wilson knew something was up. "House," he warned, but stopped as to his horror he watched House begin to throw kernels of popcorn at the couple.

"House!" he furiously whispered.

Of course House would pay him no heed. Until the guy and girl realized they were getting hit with popcorn and they furiously shot glares at House. The girl yelled, "Fuck off, jackass!"

"What?" House asked a glaring Cameron, Chase and Wilson. "If Wilson and I don't get to make out, why should a couple of hormone ridden teenagers have all the fun? What justice is there in the world?"

Mouth opening, Wilson was about to say something, but closed his mouth with a long sigh. "Forget it. I'm heading to the restroom. Be right back."

Being no moron, House knew he had pushed Wilson's buttons once again. Sometimes he didn't acre, but tonight was one of the times he did. Watching Wilson leave out of the corner of his eye and stumble past people, murmuring an apology the man quickly departed and disappeared around the corner. After living together for a month or so, House had been doing all of that, pushing James away. It's not that he wanted to, but something drove him to as he had done to Stacey.

"Be right back," House muttered, setting the popcorn down and heading past the tangle of limbs. People hissed a few ouches and displeased glares as House passed by. Meanwhile Cameron and Chase watched then turned their attention back on the screen.

"Think they'll murder each other?" Cameron whispered to Chase.

"Yep."

She looked a little worried. "Want to go check on them in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I think I better."

TBC


	8. Caught by Chase

Note: All the reviews were appreciated! I would go by each name, but am too lazy haha. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 8

House found Wilson standing in front of the sink; his hands were resting there, his body slightly hunched as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Their eyes met in the mirror and Wilson sadly shook his head.

"This isn't working House. I… I thought maybe I could handle it, but it's one thing being your friend and another to be in a relationship with you."

"So you're giving up, just like that?"

Wilson turned to face him. "What do you want me to do? You know I love you, Greg. Know that I want this relationship, but you're not making this easy on me…"

About to reply, House stopped at feeling a pair of eyes watching him. To his left a boy, eight or nine was staring at them openly. So impulsively House raised his cane and told the kid to scram. The boy rushed out, barely zipping up his fly in time as he rushed out the door with a shout. With that done, his eyes met Wilson's again and he saw sadness and a stab of annoyance lurking there.

"Okay," House allowed. "I should be nicer to kids and not maul you in public, anything else?"

"It's everything. I don't see why everything has to be a game with you. You act like a child and don't seem to take this relationship seriously. You just look at me as someone to keep you warm at night, cook you meals and publicly humiliate. Why must everything with you be a game and a joke? I know I should accept it like I always have, but this time we're becoming more than friends. Can't you for once compromise and offer me a little happiness?"

"It's what I'm used to," House suddenly said, his eyes flickering away from Wilson's searching gaze. "The games… the jokes, they're how I cope. Of course you mean something to me, I haven't gotten rid of you yet and keep coming back to you. It's just I don't know how to be serious around you because if I'm serious, I'm…" he trailed off with a mutter.

"You're vulnerable?" Wilson supplied, understanding flooding his eyes.

"Yeah I guess," he muttered. "You're turning me into a girl, Wilson."

He chuckled. "It's not girlish to have emotions and feel. From now on I'll try to understand." He sighed. "I'm just not used to this yet. To "us." I've never woken up in bed with a smart ass man."

The older doctor smirked. "And I've never woken up to a pretty wonder boy oncologist." He limped forward and Wilson eyed him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what we both want," he muttered and embraced the man.

Resting against his chest, Wilson's rigid body relaxed. It wasn't uncomfortable in House's arms. Although it would seem there was no softness about Greg House, people were mistaken. The firm chest and long arms fit around him nicely. When he felt long fingers running softly through his hair, he murmured with pleasure and surprise. It felt really good and healing somehow.

"You like?" House murmured.

"Hmm…"

Eyes meeting House's, their eyes locked. He expected a kiss, but House merely placed his forehand against Wilson's in an innocent gesture and continued his ministrations of rubbing his scalp. This felt really nice. The closeness and Greg touching him in a non-sexual way. True he did like the rough kisses and tight grip, but this was a different side of House he had rarely seen. One he could become easily accustomed to.

"Hope no one walks in," Wilson murmured, his eyes closing and sinking deeper into House's arms. Heck, who was he kidding, he didn't really care.

"Who cares? We'll show them some guy on guy action… You surprise me, you know."

"How?"

A smirk crossed House's lips. "You choose the worst man to date. Why a crippled addict?"

"Because," Wilson softly explained, "you might be crippled and addicted, an ass too, but that's not what makes you you. I know the Greg House who was somewhat caring and as hard as it is to believe nice."

Tenderness filled House for Wilson. Instinctively he nuzzled the man's throat and Wilson let out a breath. Both men were realizing how drug induced they felt in each other's arms. Also their touching was becoming more frequent and deeper, emotionally and physically. House longed to kiss Wilson, but didn't wan to move too fast and something still held him back from initiating.

"Wilson," he gruffly murmured in Wilson's ear. "We should head back, the wombat and Cameron are going to start wondering what happened to us…"

"In a minute," Wilson mumbled as House's fingers continued to thread lightly through Wilson's hair. Both men were so caught up; they didn't hear the door open until a shocked apology flowed from a man's lips.

The men were still holding each other, both eyes heavy lidded as they looked up to see Chase. Immediately Wilson pulled away from House's arms and the three men were silent with surprise.

"Uh, sorry," Chase mumbled. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, nothing at all wombat," House smoothly said, surprisingly in control once again as he limped forward. It took Wilson a moment to gain control of his body, he felt boneless and still a little groggy as he stepped forward.

"Uh Wilson," Chase asked. "Are-are you alright?"

Wilson flashed him a smile as he looked at House ahead of him.

"Couldn't be better!"

That was when Chase put two and two together and his jaw dropped open. House and Wilson? Together? It was love and desire that he saw in the oncologist's eyes as he watched House limping away.

XXX

"They're together," Chase, told Cameron the next day as they waited for House to appear. Foreman hadn't arrived yet and Cameron was making House's coffee. With his sudden announcement, she turned and eyed him confusedly.

"Who is together, Robbie?"

"House and Wilson."

A smile came to her lips as she walked over a handed him a cup of coffee. "Uh huh, yeah right. Wilson and House."

"I'm serious!"

Cameron eyed him as she sat across from him. "Okay... I see. Have you been listening to the nurses gossiping? Because they even said House and I slept together and that you were gay."

"No-wait, they what? They said I was gay?"

"Yes, before you started going out with me."

"Allison, I haven't been listening to gossip." His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned forward lest someone heard him. "You know when I went to the restroom to see if House and Wilson had murdered each other. House was actually holding Wilson, and it wasn't just a hug. House was actually running his fingers through the man's hair…they were holding each other, I swear it."

Cameron laughed. While Chase looked annoyed, she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Robert, but House actually holding someone on his own initiative and Wilson no less? Those two bicker I admit, but House would never be in a relationship. It took me three years to realize that. House and relationship isn't even in the same sentence."

"I know what I saw," Chase defended, getting up to his feet. "Watch me prove you wrong."

The immunologist rose to her feet and went to Chase. "I look forward to it." Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Just as she pulled away Foreman walked in.

"Where's House?"

"Not sure," Cameron shrugged.

"I know!" Chase brightly suggested. "Why not look in Dr. Wilson's office, I bet you he's there."

Cameron rolled her eyes and Foreman's brows rose. "Why would House be with Wilson? He can barely stay in the same room with one person."

"Twenty bucks he's in there," Chase challenged.

Glaring at the both of them, Cameron threw up her hands. "You are impossible! Just like two teenagers."

"You're on!" Foreman agreed, turning on his heel and heading for Wilson's office.

TBC


	9. Chase accepts the wager

Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They were amazing and so helpful. Here's the next part. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

Chapter 9

Meanwhile House was in Wilson's office. Both men sat beside each other on the small couch and were eating the macadamia pancakes Wilson had hurriedly made this morning. Deciding they might as well eat breakfast together, after all House was notorious for being late. Not that Wilson condoned it, but House was actually in a good mood, his leg pain free and dare Wilson say it... happy?

Today Greg was actually smiling. This made Wilson's heart feel lighter. It wasn't often he saw House smile and was woken up in such a nice way to a smirking House. Usually it was a grumbling House that would awaken him and then jab Wilson on the other side to wake up. A few times House purposely nuzzled his neck to give him stubble burn.

"Hmm… why didn't I invite you to live with me sooner?" House asked, closing his eyes as he took a bite of pancake.

"You did, but not in your bed."

"Remind me what a moron I was not jumping your bones when we first met," House teased. "After I bailed you out I could have slept with you in return for the bail money."

Wilson chuckled, his hand coming to rest lightly on House's forearm. "Instead I offered you friendship and let you steal my food for years… Greg, I've been thinking…."

His brows rose. "Uh oh, that's never good when you think something, Jimmy. Please don't tell me you want another dog."

"No, nothing like that…" Wilson's eyes dropped from House's.

Why on earth was he so nervous to bring up his desire to take the next step in their relationship? They had been friends for years, living together for over a month and the only physical contact they had were the occasional arm touches of affection. What he wanted was kissing; he wanted House and him to sleep together. True he hadn't slept with a man ever, but Greg and him were together and he loved the misanthropic ass sitting next to him. True he didn't know if House loved him but certainly the older man had to feel something for him, some emotion other than mere lust.

"I've been thinking," Wilson slowly continued with a breath. "That we should take our relationship to the next step..." When House was silent, Wilson muttered, "I want to sleep with you."

The older man swallowed. Now Wilson was not certain if it was from desire or nervousness. Feeling nervous and embarrassed himself, he sighed and looked away.

"Okay," House quietly agreed.

Wilson's eyes flew to his. "Okay? Just okay?"

A smile cracked on House's lips. "I never knew you wanted to get in my pants so fast. Why didn't you tell me last week? I saw how you were leering at me. You really are a saint if you waited this long."

A blush crept over Wilson's cheeks. "Well… that is-you see… I didn't want to rush it. But I really want you. I want this." His hand grabbed House's and they intertwined. "I don't want you to go off and get some hooker or something."

Surprisingly, a soft expression crossed House's face. In all their friendship, Wilson had never seen a look of such tenderness on House's face. It made him breathless as House leaned forward, his breath hot on his lips. "Why would I need a hooker?" he muttered, "When I've got you?"

"Don't know," Wilson whispered and closed the distance.

His hands moved from the back of House's neck to his hair, feeling the texture beneath his fingertips. Who cared about the pancake and finishing their meal? House was finally kissing him again and that's all that mattered. They had reached agreement and soon would truly be together. He wasn't exactly sure when, they hadn't set a date, but now it was in the open and anticipation rose up in the pit of Wilson's stomach as he eagerly kissed House.

A knock at the door brought their interlude to an end. Their eyes met in disappointment, as they pulled back, resting their foreheads against one another's for a moment. Both doctors wished they had more time without being interrupted. Yet both agreed that their relationship would not be brought out in the open yet since this was their testing period to see if it could actually work.

"The door," Wilson whispered.

"Damn patients," House muttered. Getting up, he limped to the door and yanked it open to be greeted with Chase and Foreman.

"What?" House demanded harshly.

"I-uh," stuttered Chase. "Are you coming to work?"

Rolling his eyes, House looked back at Wilson who was watching interestedly and grinning. Turning his attention back to Chase and Foreman, he glared.

"No, I'm staying here all day to have hot sex with Wilson. I'll be there in a few minutes." Then he slammed the door shut, leaving the two ducklings to plan and talk amongst themselves.

XXX

"Told you," Chase grinned victoriously. "Now hand me the twenty."

Foreman did so as they left the front of Wilson's office and headed back to Cameron. The Australian had to admit something was plaguing his mind. Was he being paranoid about what he had witnessed between the oncologist and his boss? He swore he had seen them holding one another. He wasn't blind. And then there was the fact he saw House and Wilson leaving work every evening together. He looked at Foreman beside him.

"Is House gay?"

"House gay? Hell no. He's as straight as that damn cane."

"But he's always with Wilson," Chase defended. "And I ran into them at the movie theater with Allison. They fought like a couple and I swear I saw House holding Wilson, as a make up of sorts."

Foreman snorted. "Prove it. Flirt with House and if he's gay he'll give into you then I'll give you a hundred dollars. If he doesn't then he's straight and I win."

Chase gaped at him. "Flirt with House! But-but I'm not gay and H-House doesn't even like me."

"You're his favorite duckling. He hides from Cameron and thinks I'm turning out to be like him. You are the easiest."

"Thanks," Chase muttered.

"It's true. Why else does he call you wombat and mess around with you? He pretty much ignores the rest of us. He likes you."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. House really likes me and won't figure out that I'm flirting with him and trying to pry into his love life."

"What's the worst that could happen? You have two weeks to get House to admit he's gay or prove he's with Wilson. At least I'll be a hundred dollars richer."

"Don't bet on it."

Flirt with his boss? Wow, he couldn't believe it, but he actually told Foreman it was deal and they shook on it. Then when Foreman left, only then did he realize the mess he was in. On hundred dollars wasn't much, but Cameron didn't believe him and for once he knew he was right. So now the matter was at hand, how on earth would he flirt with House?

XXX

"Nice cane," Chase muttered as House came in, actually blushing.

House ever the one with a good eye, frowned and limped forward, giving a snide comment that only an English man would know about wood. Sighing, Chase tried to come up with a reply but couldn't, so he defend his nationality.

"Australian."

"Whatever. Now, ducklings what case do we have today?" He sat down, but his eyes went over to Chase. The younger man was staring at him with a frustrated, yet curious look, he couldn't explain. Suddenly House concluded the Aussie was hiding something from him and this piqued his curiosity.

After the mechanical way Cameron and Foreman listed the symptoms. House ordered Chase to write them on the white board while he watched the man write in a hurried scrawl. Sighing, the case was hopelessly boring, a woman vomiting blood and having hallucinations.

"Cameron test her brain and black one… go get me coffee."

The two doctors headed out and Chase was following them, until House stood up and blocked the man with his cane. Their eyes met and Chase's eyes flickered away uncomfortably.

"Stay, wombat… Interesting that you actually were frowning at me today and commented on my cane. What are you up to?"

Chase's brows rose. "Wouldn't you like to know? By the way, House, I do like guns and Bond." To House's astonishment the doctor began to walk way and called over his shoulder, "But not nearly as much as canes."

Never had House been so speechless. Standing there, he watched Chase walk down the hall, the man smiling. As soon as Chase disappeared, he looked at his cane in his hand; a laugh emerged from House's lips, astonishing. His duckling had actually been flirting with him. House had always thought in the back of his mind Chase could be gay and wondered if it was so the short shorts and hair spoke volumes. And now he was determined to drag the truth from the wombat by the end of the week with careful planning and his charm. This was definitely the type of puzzle he needed. This was his new case and he smirked as he left to go find Wilson.

TBC


	10. House Needs Time

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I used to be so much better when I addressed each wonderful person, but I am quite lazy now. Please enjoy and review!

Part 10

The heat of Wilson's body besides him, sitting on the couch made House want to reach over and crash his lips over Wilson's. But to do so would make him vulnerable, it was a sense of pride and self-sufficiency Gregory House held, which in the end made him lose chances on good things in his life. And James Wilson was definitely a good thing, he couldn't help but think as he looked over at the younger man, fondly and unnoticed. Or at least he had thought it was unnoticeable until James turned his head and gave him a slightly confused look as to why he was the subject of such scrutiny, until a sudden smile crossed Wilson's lips.

"House, you're staring."

"Yeah, you're damn right I am."

Then Wilson did something that surprised House, he suddenly moved, turning and got on his knees, swinging one leg over to straddle House. In this position, House tilted his head back to stare up at James and in return James placed his hands on either side of House's shoulders, pinning him to the couch.

"James-" House huskily began before he was cut off by the lips that descended on his. Then he was powerless as he sunk deeper into the couch and felt the press of Wilson's body against him and other parts of him as well, so painfully obvious that he could feel his own erection as well. Next Wilson moved his lips to House's neck and House clutched him tighter, his hips naturally jerking up towards Wilson's.

"Someone is happy to see me," House joked breathlessly.

Wilson looked at him. A boyish look crossing his face as he continued his exploration of kisses from House's neck to his collarbones. When House didn't think he could stand it anymore, he roughly grabbed Wilson's tie and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, tongues dueling in frenzy. He wanted Wilson now, this litany pounded in his head, blood running to his groin painfully and his brain as well.

Soon Wilson was pulling off his shirt hurriedly, as if he couldn't wait a moment longer. House's mind was fuzzy; he was breathless and as nervous as hell, but full of desire for Wilson. So he began to pull off the other man's shirt, but his hands shook so badly, he couldn't quite get the buttons undone himself so he cursed and ripped off the shirt, buttons flying off.

"Greg," Wilson murmured in slight protest at his shirt being ruined, but then didn't seem to mind so much as his hands went to the button of House's jeans and he began to deftly undo them along with the zipper. The pants were tugged off over House's hips, but Wilson was surprised with the hands that stopped him. Looking up confusedly, his brows rose.

"What's wrong?"

"My leg. There's a scar…"

"I don't care about that. Let me take it off, Greg."

Leaning back, his eyes closed, House allowed James to take off his pants. When his eyes opened it was to find brown eyes roving across his body. A smile fitted to Wilson's lips.

"What?" House demanded.

"It's nothing. I just didn't expect your-well your body to look so good."

"I'm hurt," House pouted, but to get James back, he pulled his head to his and their lips touched.

House took over, his tongue demanding entrance into James mouth. Kissing in frenzy, House's hands went to James butt and pushed him harder against him. The friction was making him harder, especially when James's hips ground against his.

"God, Wilson," House groaned. "You tease."

"That's me." James moved away and his hands went to his own belt, his pants fell, now they were both only in boxers.

"Hot," House praised, "Very hot. C'mere."

The younger man was all too happy to oblige. Soon his body covered House's and their hands were running across each other's skin. As House's hands moved across James's back, he felt how soft the skin was, how hot, how toned his muscles were. When Wilson began to kiss and nibble at his neck, his head fell back and his hands went to James's buttocks to pull him closer if possible.

Suddenly as one begins to question what is happening, House did. Through his haze of pleasure, his foggy mind realized he was loosing control. This was one thing he wouldn't allow himself to do. He thought of Stacey, how he had trusted her and she had betrayed him. As much as he wanted Wilson, weren't all people the same? You gave them a bit, let them in and then they betrayed you or took more than you could give?

He wanted this, God how he did. But everything was moving too fast. He was feeling emotions he hadn't felt in years. Love. Eyes widening, he shook his head as Wilson continued to kiss down his chest. No, not love, affection, Gregory House didn't do love. God, where had those thoughts come from? Wilson claimed to love him, but Wilson was mushy like that. Yet he didn't want to lose that love he realized and he didn't want to lose Wilson. But if this continued, then what? No, this was going too quick, he was losing too much control. He needed to take control.

So he said the first thing that came in his mind to stop Wilson: "Is Chase gay?"

Wilson pulled back, his breathing heavy. "I can't believe you just asked that when we're…" He trailed off, a frown between his brows. "Why did you ask that? You're actually thinking about Chase when we're…."

"Having foreplay? Well, yes because the wombat was hitting on me earlier and said he liked my cane."

'You're incredible!" Wilson muttered, moving away. "We're about to have sex and all you want to talk about is Chase. I thought, no hell, forget what I thought. Obviously you don't want this to progress so you got your wish."

Picking up his clothes, Wilson was all ready heading towards the bathroom. With difficulty, House rose to his feet and headed for the bathroom where Wilson was trying to reach control. House could tell he was livid. Feeling briefly guilty for ruining such a moment, he pushed his conscious aside.

"I think the wombat wants me," House voiced. "He's been staring at me lately and even flirted with me the other day! He placed his hand over mine! I'm not joking."

"Of course not, House, you are obsessed!" Wilson said, his voice ground out. He threw up his arms. "Because everyone wants you. You take and take, never giving anything. God, I'm stupid, what did I expect? I wanted to make love with you, but no you had to ruin it. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"No," House cut him off, gruffly. "You're sleeping with me. I… I wanted it too, but I can't, not now, Wilson. Not until it feels right. I can't rush and I need to find out what the wombat's hiding or I'll have no peace. I really don't want to be fucking you while thinking about him."

"You don't want me," Wilson sadly said, his eyes moving away from House's dejectedly. "You would have slept with anyone else by now."

Limping forward, House uncharacteristically reached out and cupped Wilson's cheek. Staring him in the eyes. "You're not anyone else, Wilson. You're more."

"Do you love me, Greg?" Wilson softly questioned.

House's eyes flickered away. "I'm not sure yet, but I know I want you and when you're here… the pain isn't that bad."

"I guess that's enough for now. Okay, I won't sleep on the couch, but you better decide what you want soon... I'll meet you in the room."

Nodding, House headed for the room and lay down on the bed, clad in his boxers. Wilson came in the darkened room five minutes later and slid under the covers. Usually Wilson initiated their cuddling, but this time House did and hesitantly reached out, drawing Wilson to his chest. Breathing in the scent of Wilson's freshly washed hair, House sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered. "I'm not sure if I can give you what you want."

"You can," a low voice replied. "Just want you, Greg…"

He snuggled closer to House. House lay awake along time, hearing Wilson's breathing change as he fell asleep. Really if he would have leaned down and kissed Wilson at that moment, Wilson wouldn't have objected and God, he was still turned on when he thought about kissing Wilson, touching him and how they nearly had sex.

Eyes roving across the darkened room, he saw that it was already 3:00 am. Great, another sleepless night. Usually he slept well when Wilson was beside him, but this time he felt confusion well in him and questions. What was wrong with him? He was turning into a girl and couldn't control his emotions. Then it hit him.

Shit he was falling in love with James and this bothered him. Not because he didn't want to love, but didn't think it was possible. It made one weak and vulnerable. Which is why he quietly slipped out of bed and with one last look at James, he left and headed for Chase's house.

TBC


	11. House Visits Chase

Note: Well here's the next part. I hope you all enjoy and please review. They're always appreciated.

Part 11

For once in all the time Chase had been going out with Cameron, the younger man was glad she had decided to stay at her own apartment that night. There were times he was glad being with her, then other times he'd feel restless. She was beautiful, sweet and smart, and he was the one that had wanted the relationship, but he wanted more. Wanted her to want the relationship as much as him and initiate. He was not blind to the fact she was still stuck on House. Chase wanted more that she wasn't willing to give. There were times she still wanted her husband back, and he didn't blame her, but she hadn't even given him a part of her apartment or her heart. Her clothes were in one of his spare dressers; it was unspoken that he wasn't fully welcomed in her space.

The whole other issue was Cameron still held a torch for House of course. She rarely admitted it and he was glad she didn't for it made him feel like less of a man and slightly jealous. What was it about the older, gruff, addicted man that drew people in? Wilson, Cameron and yes- even him. Chase would never admit it aloud, but he often thought about his boss, especially lately after House's accident when he realized he actually cared for the man.

After seeing him act affectionate to Wilson, his interest was piqued. Just who was Gregory House? Was he the man presented at work or under the façade was there more lurking beneath his enigmatic ways? Running a hand through his blonde hair, Chase stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen for a beer.

Didn't drink much, but when stressed he'd limit it to one beer. The clock read 3 am on the stove. It didn't really matter since there was no work tomorrow for him. He went back to the couch and tiredly fell on the cushion, beer in hand, taking sips and listlessly staring off into space.

Branches whipped against the windowpane, the gentle rhythmic tick of the clock sounding in the room. Chase didn't have the TV on, actually could do without it. The sound of a motorcycle speeding outside made him wonder who would be crazy enough to speed through private residential streets at night. His mind drifted back to House and he felt lonely and frustrated. Why on earth was he thinking about House? House didn't like him, but Foreman claimed he was House's favorite duckling.

Well, if he was, House sure did a hell of a good act covering it up. Sometimes Chase felt he was treated the worst and walked on because he didn't stand up for himself. Well, next time he was with House, he'd find out if he were his favorite duckling and just why House called him wombat, a degrading endearment, but an endearment just the same. Then for the millionth time, Chase wondered why he respected House so much, and yes, he did like him.

Not because House was likeable, but because he was House and something about his gruff older boss drew him against his will. Causing him to grudgingly admire and respect the diagnostician. A sudden knock sounded one the door, more like pounding. Sighing Chase got to his feet and set down his nearly full beer bottle on the table and headed to the door. Opening the door, none other then Gregory House stood there and Chase's jaw dropped open as House made his way in.

"Uh… House, what are you doing here at three in the morning?"

Chase was mystified and a little flustered. House, at his place. The man he had been thinking about for the last part of the early morning showed up as if he could read his mind, unsettling. He shut the door and turned back to see House's eyes roving across his living room, observing the place. Limping forward, the older man stood close to Chase and breathed deeply, shooting him a pointed stare.

"You've been drinking."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to drink, you know. Why are you here?"

House didn't answer; he merely went over to one of his cabinets and opened it, beginning to rummage through it. "To find out what you're hiding."

Crossing his arms, Chase wasn't alarmed. This was House. After years of working for the man, he was used to him. What on earth would he be hiding?

"Why do you think I'm hiding something?"

"Because you are. You've been flirting with me yet you're dating Cameron. So that either makes Cameron a man, which I know isn't true because good God haven't you seen her boobs, man? So it means you're either gay and want my cane or you want something else from me and are planning something devious with your little cunning, wombat mind."

"Well," Chase said with a slight laugh, heading for the kitchen. "While you're trying to figure it out, do you want a beer?"

Bringing another can of beer back to the living room, Chase noticed House had already sat down on his couch and the TV was turned on. He was making himself at home. Really, Chase didn't mind, but knew he should feign annoyance. House did walk over him often because he didn't put his foot down and it was his place after all. Surprisingly, he actually realized he didn't want to be alone and House's company as odd and forceful as he had barged in was welcomed. Handing House a beer, he sat down beside him.

"So," Chase lightly asked. "Trouble at home with Wilson?"

House's eyes didn't waver from the TV. "Have you ever heard of pretty wombat's sticking their noses in other people's business?"

"What-" Chase began, but paused. "Wait, you just called me pretty."

House rolled his eyes. "Well duh, you do have adorable hair and wear short shorts."

Chase frowned, not sure if House was serious or not. Sizing the man beside him, he wondered how on earth House was actually in his place? He was dying to know if House and Wilson were together, but knew if he asked he wouldn't get a straight answer. Actually he was curious as to how House viewed him.

"Who is your favorite?" Chase demanded, taking a sip of his beer. "Cameron, Foreman or me?"

House grunted. "No, I'm the boss here and don't need to answer your questions. Why did you flirt with me, wombat?"

"You're not the boss. This is my house."

"You're so going to lose this argument," House said with an exaggerated feminine voice. "Remember, I'm God and you're a devout Catholic boy."

"Lapsed Catholic," Chase corrected. "And you're not God, if you were then we'd be screwed."

Then the most amazing thing happened, House laughed. "God, Chase, you're too much. You're scared of me, and then you're not. You're straight then gay. Make up your mind."

"I'm not gay!"

"Could have fooled me. The hair speaks volumes. True you don't have fashion sense for a gay guy, but hell either does some women. Then there's the whole bit about flirting with me. Did you ever give one of the men down under a blow job, know those Brit's love that in those all boy schools."

"Australian, House. And no, I have never given a boy or man for that matter a blow job."

House rose to his feet. "What a pity. I'll see you at work. I'm out."

Then he was limping towards the door. Chase was surprised he didn't want the morning to end. Bereft, he stood to his feet and watched House heading for the door. He didn't want House to go. This amazed him because he'd rather House be here with him than his own girlfriend.

"House," he began.

The man turned towards him with a raise of his brows, waiting for him to speak.

"You're welcome to come… to my place when you want to… hang out-if you want to ever hang out."

Where had that come from? Feeling like a fool and a blundering idiot, Chase nearly kicked himself. House didn't want to spend time with him. What was he thinking? House merely nodded and this surprised Chase, no cruel comeback came that he expected.

"Will do. I'll have my people call your people."

Then House was gone and Chase shook his head, a smile settling on his lips.

TBC


End file.
